New Perspectives
by turtleback
Summary: Sometimes you need someone else to make you see something that was right in front of you the whole time or help you see something differently. Angela decides it's time to help Jane and Maura see things from a new perspective.  Conclusion now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**New Perspectives**

**Part 1/2**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>One evening after yet another family dinner at Maura's house, Angela asked Jane to come over to the guest house to help her with something. Jane dutifully followed her mother, but once there, Angela said, "Jane I just wanted to ask you something in private. Do you like Maura?"<p>

"Of course I like Maura, she's my best friend. What kind of question is that?"

"I mean do you like, like her?" Angela clarified.

"Oh my god, is this middle school or something? What the hell, Ma? Why does everyone keep thinking that Maura and I are a couple or that I like her like that. I'm not a lesbian. Maura's not a lesbian."

"Okay, calm down, Janie. I'm not trying to accuse you of anything. It's just since I've been living here I've seen you and Maura together a lot. I've seen how you are when you're around her. You're happy."

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Well, yeah, I'm happy because I enjoy spending time with her. That's why we're friends. Why does it have to be anything more than that?"

"Okay, I just want you to know I wouldn't have a problem with it. You could do a lot worse than Maura, you know? And I don't think she would be opposed to the idea," Angela added.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked.

"Maura is very open-minded about sex and sexuality. She's had many different sexual experiences."

"I do not want to know how you know that," Jane said shaking her head.

"And it wouldn't hurt you to be more like her in that way," Angela concluded.

"Ma!"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know, Ma. I know."

* * *

><p>A few days later Maura was at Jane's apartment. Jane was sitting at her kitchen counter, watching Maura take out dishes and serve food from the take-out boxes she had brought to Jane's.<p>

Maura put a plate of food in front of Jane and then sat down on the opposite side of the counter with her own food. "Jane, you're doing it again," she said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Staring at me."

"No I'm not," Jane protested.

"Yes you are. You've been doing it all week. Would you care to tell me why?"

No, Jane did not care to tell Maura why. She had no intention of telling Maura that ever since her mother had brought up the idea of the two of them being in a relationship, Jane couldn't stop thinking it. The thing is, Jane had really never thought about Maura in a romantic or sexual way until Angela brought it up. And then it was all she could think about. She couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she tried not to think about it.

Jane was noticing things she never noticed before. Obviously she had always known Maura was a beautiful woman, but now she was noticing things like how Maura's eyes sparkled when she was excited about something. And she was noticing Maura's dimples when she smiled and thinking things like how adorable those dimples were. Maura caught Jane staring at her when Jane was deep in thought about how it would feel to run her fingers through Maura's perfect, shiny, bouncy, perfect hair.

But when Maura caught her Jane denied, denied, denied. What could she say? _Yes I was staring at you because recently I've been thinking about taking you into my bedroom and going to town on you._ What do you think about that? No, that was definitely not happening, so Jane just had to keep her mouth shut and figure out how to stop thinking things like that. It was going to fade eventually, right?

But Jane did have some questions. She was a detective after all, and she couldn't just let some things go by. "Have you been talking with Ma about sex related stuff?"

"Sure, we've had a few conversations. Why?"

"She just mentioned something about it. It just seems kinda weird."

Maura smiled. "Many adults are perfectly comfortable talking about sex. She obviously can't talk about it with you. You act like little kid worried about cooties when the topic of sex comes up," Maura teased.

"What? No I don't!"

"Yes you do. And your mother is surprisingly open-minded for a woman of her age and strict Italian Catholic upbringing. You know, we should really try to find her a male companion. It would be good for her."

Jane dropped her head into her hands. "Oh god. I can't think about that."

"See, cooties."

"You're talking about my mother."

Maura tilted her head in thought. "I suppose I can see how that could be weird to think about. So you see, it's a good thing she has me to talk to."

Jane couldn't stop herself. "She said you've had many different sexual experiences."

"Is that why you've been staring at me like that? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, that's not... I have not been staring at you! It's not that I'm uncomfortable exactly, but you know, I'm your best friend. Maybe it's just weird that my mother knows this stuff about you that I don't."

"I'm not trying to hide anything from you. We never talk about past sexual experiences. I didn't think it was something you wanted to talk about."

"I don't exactly..." Jane trailed off.

"But now you're curious because you're a detective and this is what you do," Maura finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Starting when I was in college and throughout most of my twenties, I had a lot of sexual experiences. It was a way I could connect with people and you know that isn't exactly a strength of mine. Sex is something I was-I am-very good at, and it was a way to interact with other people where I wasn't the awkward one, or the only awkward one depending on the situation."

Jane shrugged. "So you had sex with a lot of people?"

"Well, yes, but it was more than that. There are all kinds of kinks and communities built around them, if you know where to look. If you've heard of it, I probably tried it."

Jane could feel herself starting to blush. "Oh."

"It wasn't just having a lot of sex. I learned a lot about myself and what I like and what I'm looking for in another person. After a while, I realized I really wasn't emotionally engaging with anyone during these... activities. Many people do, but I wasn't. I decided I needed to try to learn how to engage with people on a more emotional level too in order to have the type of long-term relationship I want." Maura shrugged. "I guess I'm still working on that."

"You told Ma all of this?" Jane asked.

"More or less. I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary I shouldn't have."

"No, no, it's fine. You're right anyway. Ma deserves someone to talk to. It probably better for it to be someone other than me."

After a few minutes of eating silently, Maura said, "Is there something else you want to ask me?"

Jane cleared her throat and laughed lightly. "Um, maybe, but I'm not going to ask it."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's, it's just, I'm just not gonna ask you."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Angela was serving breakfast to Maura in the headquarters cafe. Finding Maura alone, Angela took the seat across from her and said, "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Of course."

"Are you interested in Jane?" Angela asked.

"I'm sorry," Maura answered. "I'm not very good with colloquialisms, so you should probably be more specific about what you are asking me."

"Are you romantically interested in Jane?" Angela clarified.

Maura blushed and she sputtered, "I, I..."

Angela took hold of Maura's hand and said, "Honey, it's okay if you are and I won't tell her. I know I shouldn't meddle but I see you two together all the time now. It just makes me wonder. And I can't help but think that you would make each other happy."

Maura had a realization and she asked, "Did you say something to Jane?"

"I asked her essentially the same question but she didn't really answer me," Angela answered as vaguely as possible. "Did she say something to you?"

"No, but she's been acting kind of strange the past few days. I keep catching her staring at me."

"Listen, you don't have to tell me anything. But let me just say, if you are interested, I think you have a chance."

"Do you really think so?"

Angela nodded. "I've seen the way Jane looks at you, and how she acts around you."

"But Jane doesn't date women."

"There's a first time for everything, right?"

Angela left and Maura just sat where she was, slightly in shock. Was it possible that Jane was actually romantically interested in her? Was that why Jane had been acting so weird recently?

Maura could easily see herself being with Jane when she thought about it. Jane was gorgeous and smart, and most importantly Maura had made an emotional connection with Jane in a way she never had with another person before. But Jane was straight. Maura had never allowed herself to think about Jane as anything other than a friend. Her best friend. But what if Angela was right?

* * *

><p>A few days later Jane and Maura were sitting on Maura's couch watching the Bruins game. Jane was chancing occasional glances at Maura, who was being oddly quiet. Usually Maura put up with Jane's interest in watching televised sporting events on the unspoken condition that she was allowed to ramble on about whatever she wanted to without Jane complaining.<p>

"What's going on with you tonight?" Jane finally asked.

Maura had been staring at the television without really watching. "What do you mean?" She said.

"You are being really, really quiet tonight and you seem a little distracted."

"I've dated women," Maura blurted out.

"O...kay," Jane said slowly.

Maura finally looked at Jane and said, "Isn't that what you wanted to ask me a few days ago?"

"Oh. Uh, maybe," Jane answered, blushing.

"Jane, I wasn't trying to hide it from you, it just never really came up before. I never had a reason to tell you."

"You know that doesn't bother me or anything, right?" Jane asked.

"Good. I mean, I didn't think it would, but it's good to know that it doesn't."

"You haven't dated any women since I've known you, as far as I know anyway, so was it like a phase?" Jane asked.

"A phase?"

"Like you tried it but it turns out it dating women isn't your thing?"

"No, it wasn't a phase," Maura replied.

"So...then what is it?"

"I think I'm probably equally attracted to men and women, but for whatever reason I've only dated men recently." Maura turned, crossing her legs in front of her, so she was completely facing Jane. Jane copied Maura's position so they were facing each other. "You know you can talk to me openly about anything or ask me anything. You never have to be embarrassed about anything with me," Maura said.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't prevent me from actually feeling embarrassed."

Maura thought hard about what she wanted to say next. She could feel that they were on the verge of something and she didn't want to mess it up. "Just tell me exactly what you're thinking right now."

"I think I want to kiss you," Jane blurted.

"Oh, that's...I didn't expect that," Maura said because it was true. She didn't expect Jane to be so direct.

"Uh, shit, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. You don't think of me that way. That's totally fine."

Jane turned away but Maura grabbed her arm. "Jane, I didn't say I didn't want to kiss you too."

Jane looked back at Maura confused. "Oh. Wait, what?"

Maura grabbed the front of Jane's shirt and pulled her forward and then pressed her lips to Jane's.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Perspectives**

**Part 2/2**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: Thanks for the comments and whatnot for Part 1. I hope the conclusion doesn't disappoint._**

* * *

><p>Maura pressed her lips to Jane's and before she had a chance to worry that she had been too impulsive, Jane's hands had wrapped around the back of her neck and lower back. Maura relinquished her hold on the front of Jane's button down shirt and Jane pulled Maura onto her lap.<p>

They kissed, slowly and methodically, each woman taking the time to explore and let the other woman explore. But there was also a tentativeness for both of them. Eventually Jane pulled back and, breathing heavily, said, "Wow."

Maura slid off of Jane's lap onto the couch and composed herself. "Wow indeed." Maura then shook her head and then chuckled lightly.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"Your mother was right."

"What?"

"Oh, don't be mad. She cornered me and started asking me questions."

Jane didn't think she could possibly be mad about anything right now. "It's okay, I know what she's like. But, what was she right about?"

"Shoot, you're going to be mad about this."

"Maur, come on. Just tell me."

"She was right about us. I never let myself want to be with you because I didn't think anything could ever happen. Your mother told me that if I was romantically interested in you, she thought I had a chance. So, here we are."

Maura fully expected, based on all past interactions she had observed between Jane and Angela when Angela was trying to meddle in Jane's romantic affairs, that Jane would start yelling and stomping around the house when she heard this information. So Maura was completely taken by surprise when instead Jane started laughing.

"You aren't angry?" Maura asked nervously.

"That crazy old woman tricked us," Jane said with a sense of wonder.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"People are attracted to people to who are attracted to them. Right? That's what you told me once. My mother told me I had a chance with you and told you that you had a chance with me. She was setting us up and we totally fell for it."

"No, Jane. She didn't trick me into being attracted to you. I've always been attracted to you. Probably from the first day we met. But when I didn't see any indication that you would reciprocate, I decided to push those feelings aside. When a few days ago your mother suggested that you could be attracted to me, all those feelings came back. She didn't create them. They're real."

"Oh. Well she just tricked me then," Jane said and slouched back into the couch cushions.

Maura sat silently, waiting for Jane to continue and explain what she meant by that statement. When no explanation was forthcoming, Maura was left only with her interpretation, which was an unpleasant one. Maura stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Well, this is embarrassing. I thought...I thought something different was happening between us. I'm sorry I kissed you. Will you excuse me?"

Jane jumped up and grabbed Maura's arm to stop her from leaving. "Whoa, hold on. You misunderstood me. That kiss was awesome. This is happening. But it took my mother's meddling to realize that I have feelings for you and I'm just trying to wrap my head around this." Jane dropped her hand from Maura's arm and turned away. "I've just been walking around like I know what I'm doing with my life. But instead I've been completely oblivious to...god, just everything. My mother says something to me about how happy I am around you and all of the sudden I'm looking at you differently, and I'm having all these...thoughts and feelings. So yeah, in a way, she tricked me. And she did it so subtly and artfully that I'm surprised she pulled it off successfully. But I want to be clear about this part. I'm attracted to you and the only thing I'm upset about is that I didn't realize it myself a long time ago."

"Are you sure? I mean what if it's just the power of suggestion or you think you like me because I told you I have feelings for you?"

"Maura, I'm sure. I'm totally sure."

"Are you going to tell Angela she was right?" Maura asked.

"I'm sure she already knows. She's probably watching us right now."

Maura looked towards the windows "Watching us? Do you think so?"

"For all we know she's stolen surveillance equipment from the police station and installed it in here. When it comes to getting her children into relationships, she's crazy, Maura. I'm not putting anything past her at this point."

"I think you're being a little dramatic, but do you think we could relocate somewhere that isn't in her direct line of vision?"

"Dramatic, huh?" Jane joked. "Lead the way."

Jane followed Maura upstairs to her bedroom but she lingered in the doorway. Maura was already moving around to sit on the far side of the bed when she realized Jane had stopped following her. "You've been in my bedroom before. You've been in my bed before."

"Actually I've been in your guest bed. And this is a little different. Right?"

"Just get over here and we can talk about it." Jane finally fully entered the room and sat down on the bed next to Maura. Maura turned on her side towards Jane. "We can go at whatever pace you want to," Maura said while stroking her fingers down Jane's arm.

Jane grinned and turned her body toward Maura. She tucked Maura's hair behind her ear and leaned closer to kiss her again. The kiss was full of passion this time and as the kiss continued they moved their bodies closer together. Maura rested a hand above Jane's hip and massaged her fingers against Jane's back. After a few more minutes, Maura slipped her hand under Jane's shirt and dragged her fingers across the bare skin of Jane's stomach.

At the contact to her bare skin, Jane jumped back and then up off of the bed and started pacing. "Aargh, this is weird. You're my best friend and now we're gonna do, uh, stuff to each other."

Maura could not say that she was entirely surprised by Jane's reaction. She sat up and said, "How about you tell me how patient I should be with all of this nonsense?"

"Uh, what?" Jane asked, stopping her pacing.

"I'm pretty confident that one day, sooner or later, we are going to have sex. So I want to know how patient I should be with you when you get like this about it. For instance, every time I try to touch you and you do whatever this is, I can just patiently listen and wait for the day when you are comfortable with taking the next step. Another option is that when you start talking like this I could try to kiss you until you stop. Or, you can pick something in between those two."

Jane smiled in embarrassment. "I think I'm a little intimated by your level of sexual experience, relative to my, uh, level of sexual experience."

"Jane, that's sweet in a certain way, but it is also incredibly dumb."

"Hey!" Jane protested.

"Nothing that happened before matters, okay?"

"That's easy for you to say."

"What do you want me to say? I can't change my past."

Jane stood silently, biting her bottom lip, before finally saying, "You're right. This is my hang up, and it's immature."

"I said we can go at whatever pace you want to and I meant it. Can you just stop worrying and get back over here?"

Jane relented and moved back to her previous position on the bed. "Will you tell me why you're attracted to me?"

Maura smiled. "Remember the first time we met? It was at a crime scene. When I first saw you I thought you were so gorgeous. When you arrived you took control of the scene with this confident swagger that was so incredibly sexy. I know you try to have a certain persona at work, that you think you need to be tough and hide your emotions, but you can't hide who you really are. You are passionate about your work, but you are also compassionate and kind. And smart, although you like to pretend you aren't for some reason."

"You really think all that?" Jane asked softly.

"Yes, of course, I do."

"Wow, that's...no one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"That's their loss then."

"You're right. It is their loss. You know what? This is ridiculous. I want you Maura." Jane jumped back out of bed and started stripping off her clothes." The past couple of weeks I've thought about us having sex more times than I would care to admit. There's no more reason to be shy about this." By the end of the sentence, Jane was down to her underwear and bra.

Maura watched spellbound as Jane stripped in front of her and then crawled over the bed until she was hovering over her.

"Maura, I think you're perfect in every way. And I'm going to do my best to make you happy for as long as you'll let me," Jane said before capturing Maura's lips in another kiss. Jane dragged a hand up the outside of Maura's leg, bunching the hem of Maura's dress in her hand and pulling it up.

"Jane, wait."

"What is it?" Jane asked, worried she had made the wrong move.

"My dress. You're going to ruin my dress."

"Oh, right," Jane said and rolled off of Maura onto her back.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back," Maura said as she got up and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later Maura reappeared in the bedroom and said, "Better?"

Jane had closed her eyes and she opened them to find Maura standing in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom completely naked. "You're so hot," were the only words Jane could manage.

It wasn't the first time Maura had been told she was hot but she found herself blushing anyway under Jane's gaze. "You have too much clothing on," she said. Maura watched Jane take off her bra and then slip off her underwear. Maura sashayed to the bed where Jane was now sitting up, sat down next to her, put a hand on the back of Jane's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart Maura said, "You're gorgeous, Jane." Maura pressed Jane back down on the bed and settled on top of her. She moved her mouth to Jane's neck and between kisses said, "I've thought about being with you like this many, many times." Maura moved her mouth across Jane's chest. "I tried not to, but it was beyond my control."

Maura flicked a tongue over a nipple and pressed her thigh firmly against Jane's center. "Sometimes I dreamed about you too." She sucked the nipple into her mouth, pulling it hard and releasing it with a pop. Jane was now writhing against her leg seeking more contact and Maura could feel how wet she was. "This is way better than anything I imagined."

"Fuck, Maura," Jane moaned.

Maura shifted and kissed Jane on the mouth as she pushed a finger inside her. Jane whimpered and Maura added a second finger. Jane clutched at Maura's back and bucked against her hand in rhythm to Maura's thrusts. Jane, like this, moaning and coming undone beneath her was the single sexiest thing Maura believed she had ever seen.

"Jane," Maura kissed Jane and waited for until Jane was looking at her. "I want you inside me."

Jane nodded because speaking seemed to be beyond her abilities right now.

Maura gripped Jane's shoulder for balance and shifted. "Please," she said, and then felt Jane enter her. "Oh," Maura whimpered. "Yes...yes...yes," Maura repeated until they both were completely spent.

* * *

><p>Angela had been careful with her plans. She wanted to plant the seeds but not push Jane too hard. Speaking to Maura too, Angela thought, was her real stroke of brilliance. From the first floor of the guest house Angela could see Maura's kitchen. She knew Jane had been over for dinner the previous night. In the morning, Angela was about to go over to Maura's kitchen to make breakfast when she saw Jane, wearing only a tank top and shorts, enter the kitchen and start working on the coffee maker.<p>

Angela decided to wait and watch. A few minutes later Maura entered the kitchen in her bathrobe with a big smile on her face and stood close to Jane. She said something to Jane and Jane smiled too. Maura stood up on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Jane's lips. She started to move away but Jane grabbed onto the belt of Maura's robe and pulled her back. Jane slipped a hand inside Maura's robe and pulled her close for a much less chaste kiss.

Angela smiled at what she saw and then decided she should go for a walk to a nearby cafe for her breakfast.


End file.
